gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:William Brawlmaritn/My Plans for the New East India Trading Co.
Greetings Hello All, I am Lord William Brawlmartin and as most of you know i am a candidate for the New Lord Marshall. Today, i am here to discuss my plans for the new EITC if i were elected. Please read, and discuss! My Plans I plan to turn the EITC into the Largest Military Goverment ever to Exist. As Equal Power, respect, and loyalty float around the era. ''The New EITC Military Gov. - ''I see it as a Can Do '''thing, my friends. It will be made of 3 highly powerful branches, lead under 3 highly powerful leaders. Now, dont get to thinking like " Holy Crap, thats a long shot." Well, Obviously it is! But, of course, we all have common sense dont we? I see it as, we start out with one New Guild, and grow. Once the guild is maxed, a new branch will be formed with a new leader, and so on. These Leaders will be given a few men, to at least get the guild started, and moving. Once that guild is maxed, another branch shall be made, with a new Leader chosen to lead it. But wait, im not done yet. Once we have all 3 branches formed, with at least 1 Guild Maxed, more guilds will be allowed in each '''SEPERATE '''Branch. The '''Leader of Each Branch will only lead that specific branch, and have control over it. But, as a Company we will all work together, as allies. Now here is where i get to my point " Equal Power. " The Lord Marshall ( Me ) Will have authority over the EITC, but cannot make big decision that effects the whole company. Meaning, all the Branch Leaders would have to meet, and discuss topics of what to change, not change.. etc.. All 6 Branches will have Equal Power by doing so. EITC Branch Guilds - '''The New EITC Guilds will be lead under a Branch, lead by its leader. As you know there will be 3 Branches, Well.. Lets add something to it shall we? When there is a guild name picked, there will be a Number smybolizing its Branch.. Example.. ''Branch 2 - '' ''Co. Military 2. '' Get it? Need Another Example? ''Branch 1 - Co. Empire 1. '' It will Add the difference between the Guilds and its branches. '''Training/Recruiting - '''One of the Easiest Things to do, yet hard to make better at. Recruiting, is a main problem, its hard, and can be sometimes a bit boring.. well.. as you know we Attract Attention aye? Well What we could do, is make a Recruiting Station in Kings Arm, Tortuga, Abassa, Less Lag, Less Space, Then you ask, whats good about Less Space. Well, Picture This, you walk into the Bar, and you see a Whole Bunch of EITC Men Lined Up Against the Wall, and their Leader Standing Near a Table, Recruiting. Wont that give you some WOW, Eh? Training, Easy, Simple, But what do we use it for? Role Play Missions? Capturing, or to just stand there looking pretty? I say its time we add Training to the BATTLEFIELDS! Picture This, you have a line of musket men, Vs, a few couple other, people. They all fire at once, takking MASSIVE DAMAGE to their Enemies. Then they draw their swords, to finish the other off. Rence, Cleanse, Repeat. Hmm, What about Svs? Well, as you know, its best to pick a date aye, get things ready, say goodbye to your friends, kiss your girlfriend goodbye ( << a joke ). Well, instead of us running to cannons like wild dogs and shooting random ammo, i say we pick station Ammo. Confused? Lemme Explain.. Picture This.. Explosive cannons on the left on some canons, and fury, and on the right, Explosive on some, fury on some cannons, and thunderbolt near the tip of the ship. What good will that do? You actually know what your doing.. Explosive and Fury going off, causing hell. Think you can run away, yea, right.. Thunderbolts in the front of the ship will send you down back to Davy Jones Locker! ''Ranks - '''''Hmm.. Well, Sense your going to have a bit large amount of people in the company, its going to be hard to remember all those Ranks, aye? Well.. What if we made, an Official Homepage of the Ranks. Listing ALL the ranks. Then Imagine Having all the People in the Company Listed, in Alphabetical Order listing the persons ranks. Thank You All, for Listening to some of the FEW MAJOR Ideas i have listed Above, Comment, and Vote my Friends. Category:Blog posts